His Darkness
by FiASC0
Summary: Johnny's in trouble and no one knows. No one cares. This is my first fan fiction.
1. Trapped

This is my first FF. I don't own the Outsiders, but I do own this plot. Please R&R!

* * *

_  
I'm trapped.. I'm stuck.. I can't BREATHE.  
_  
These thoughts came quickly to Johnny as the trunk of the blue Mustang slammed shut, leaving Johnny in complete darkness. He could hear laughter from the boys who'd thrown him in here as they made their way to the doors of the vehicle. 

He didn't even feel the pain from the beating he'd just taken from the Soc's anymore -- he was worried about getting out of there.. He couldn't even shout out for help for fear of wasting his breath and suffocating in the cramped space.

Johnny listened to the two doors of the Mustang shut and heard the engine starting to rev -- and they were off. No one could help him now. The gang thought he was sleeping as sound as possible in the lot. They wouldn't be out looking for him. Johnny, himself, knew he wasn't the toughest kid around, nowhere near it -- and he just couldn't help it when tears started burning behind his eyes. He wasn't going to die without a fight, no matter how scared he was.

He kicked and pounded on the trunk, the back seat, anywhere.. he was going crazy in the darkness. He yelled out, regardless of whether someone would hear him or not. He didn't know how long he through that fit, but eventually he grew weak and broke down. A splitting headache overcame him, and his body ached. The tears that once burned his eyes, escaped, falling down his dark face. He wept silently in his darkness.

The only sound to be heard, besides Johnny's own silent whimpers, was the engine of the Mustang humming in the night. He didn't know how long they'd be driving, but it felt like forever. His breathing became laboured, and he wasn't sure how much longer he could take this.

Just for a moment, selfishness came over him and he though, if the gang really cared about him, they wouldn't let him sleep in the lot -- they'd invite him into their homes. Then they would have known something was wrong, or noticed he was missing -- and that he was in trouble. But alas, no one knew. No one cared.

Johnny closed his eyes, let out a deep breath and slipped out of consciousness.

* * *

So what did you think? I honestly have no idea where this is all going, but it'll go. All reviews are welcome. 

Next chapter to come shortly.


	2. A Familiar Form

I am so sorry this took so long everyone! Thanks so much for the reviews. That first chapter was very short – but hopefully it was enough to make you want to keep reading! I know that this is only the second chapter and that it's already almost a whole year later, but I am going to do my best to make this a real story and to actually finish it.

Again, thank you for all the reviews. I read each and every one of them.

* * *

Ponyboy woke up shivering. It was a chilly night, and Soda kept hogging the sheets. He moaned in his sleep as Pony tugged them back over to his side of the bed. He did so knowing he would wake up in the morning for them only to be back with his brother. 

Rubbing his arms, he felt the goosebumps and thought of poor Johnny, sleeping out there, all alone in the lot. Pony was sure Darry wouldn't mind having Johnny take over the couch in the living room, but he felt, for some reason, that Johnny preferred to be out there, where he burdened no one.

Pony just didn't understand people like Johnny's parents. They had a great kid, probably the best in their end of town. Johnny wasn't mean, cold or hard like Dally; or loud and obnoxious like Two-Bit. He was a quiet, respectable kid, who never asked for a thing.

The only thing that stopped Johnny from going somewhere in his life was his damn parents: a pair of abusive drunks who wouldn't even notice, or care, if he disappeared… or died.

All Johnny really had was the gang.

A few miles away from the Curtis household, Two-Bit chugged back the last few sips of beer from its can, crushed it, and kicked it across the road, leaving a light metallic clanking sound echoing through the empty air. He made a low chuckle as he amused himself in the late hours of the night. He was making his way home from a party at Buck's and, well, simple things amuse simple minds… when they were are a little tipsy.

Two-Bit heard the low rumble of a car coming up the road and wondered if there was a kindred spirit behind the wheel who would give him a lift home. Even with his jacket on, the fall air was nippy. He slowed his pace down slightly, and turned, waiting for the car to approach. Instead of coming closer, the car stopped. He heard the doors of the vehicle squeal open and slam shut and loud, drunken laughter filled the air.

He turned completely and started towards the car. The bright head lights made the surrounding area blackout. He couldn't identify any faces, or even the type of car for that matter, to see which of his buddies were continuing to having fun without him.

"C'mon, guys! Get 'im outta there before somebody sees us!" Another door slammed shut and Two-Bit made out several black figures shuffling to the edge of the road. They dropped something and he watched it collapse to the ground. The figures let out several more sounds of crude laughter as they made their way back to the vehicle, banging the doors closed.

The car quickly accelerated in Two-Bit's direction and he was forced to jump to the side of the road. "GREASER!!!" screamed a voice from the front passenger seat and an empty beer bottle smashed at his feet. Two-Bit scowled as the tail lights and rumbles of the Mustang faded into the dark. What brought his attention back to the remaining figure on the ground was the low, almost silent moan that it made.

Two-Bit began walking again. As he got closer, he could make out that the figure was in fact a familiar form.

"Johnny?"

* * *

I hope that wasn't too terrible! I wrote it at 2:30 in the morning. Please read and review! I love feedback. And don't be afraid to be critical! Thanks again. 


End file.
